


Día 4

by WriterNonsense



Series: Calendario de Adviento 2012 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque a Sherlock y a John les atrae demasiado el riesgo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 4

\- ¡Sherlock, al suelo!  
El aviso llega justo a tiempo y Sherlock corre hasta John, escondiéndose con él tras unos cubos de basura. Los balazos resuenan en el callejón, y John vuelve a maldecir haberse dejado el arma en casa. Cuándo aprenderá que con Sherlock ningún interrogatorio es inofensivo.  
Al cabo de unos minutos oyen salir corriendo a sus perseguidores, Sherlock resopla pero se abstiene de comentar su falta de inteligencia.  
\- Un día de estos vas a conseguir que nos maten.  
Susurrar enfadado no es sencillo pero John lo está convirtiendo en un arte. Sherlock sonríe, sacudiéndose la suciedad del abrigo.  
\- Tonterías. Eran tan ineptos que hasta la señora Hudson les hubiera dado esquinazo, además, sabes que...  
John no puede evitarlo, le coge de las solapas, atrayéndole hacia él, ahogando el resto de la frase con sus labios. Sherlock gime, cogiéndole por la nuca, y no dejan de besarse hasta que un carraspeo les hace levantar la mirada.  
Lestrade esconde su sonrisa con la mano, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
\- Vosotros dos, salid de ahí, por amor de dios. Vaya Navidad me estáis dando.  
Ignora sus carcajadas, gritándoles a su espalda que hagan el favor de pasar por comisaría para rellenar sus informes antes de pasarse el fin de semana metiéndose mano.


End file.
